My Eternity
by Girdom
Summary: Naruto is a vampire. Sasukes back in the village after two years being gone. Naruto is in love with him but will sasuke accept him before its to late? or will he freak and end up killing his soulmate? rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk: So people, I decided to start a new book since I always seem to have a little free time in school and no new ideas for my other books. I don't own anything but my stories, just not the characters in them.

**_Kyuubi talking or ' mentally talking'_**

_Naruto thinking or 'mentally talking'_

Actual talking

**__** Chapter 1

I have watched over this little village for years now. I have watched it grow from when I was born to now. Nothing has changed except for me. The fact is over the last two years before teme returned, I was turned. I became a being that would never age another day. I became a person who feeds off blood, doesn't feel cold or hot. The only thing I have is time. Time to find a mate, a person to spend eternity with, I believe I've found him but I know he knows nothing of my feelings or of my situation. I watch the people down below from my mountain perch, the moonlight brightening the area around me. The wind drifts around me; it would have chilled my skin if I was human. From behind me, I hear a call "Dobe." I peer back at the raven behind me with a small smile. The Uchiha gave me a glare "Dobe, what are you doing out here on a night like this?" I shrugged "It's a nice night." he shivered "Its freezing, Dobe. You're going to catch a cold." I chuckled slightly only to receive a slap upside my blonde head. "Go home, Dobe." I smirked "what home? Back to that rundown apartment? I have no point to go back there. I have nothing to return back there for, No one waiting for me to return." The raven glared harder "how can you say that? You have people who care for you. You are not alone, Dobe. If you really want to die then die, if you don't want to emotionally destroy everyone who cares then go home. I know you've been watching over the village since we left the academy and i came back to the village." He drew his coat around him and I just sat there. The cold did not bother me, it never had.

The raven walked over and grabbed my arm but he pulled away quickly after touch. "Dobe, your freezing. You need to get inside now." The uchiha hadn't known what had happened after he had left. No one really knew. I simply shrugged and didn't speak. The uchiha grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet dragging me behind him as he walked down off the mountain. I blinked "teme, what ya doing?" he just kept walking, he seemed determined to get me home or into a warm place quickly. His hand tightened as we walked but it didn't really bother me. He seemed to notice that not matter how much strength in his grip he used I wouldn't drop. His face pulled in frustration. He dragged me into the Uchiha mansion. I felt me body thrown against the couch. "What happened to you?" His voice was emotionless but his eyes showed that tint of concern. I focused deep into his eyes "What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed "Do not play dumb with me. You know exactly what im talking about." I tilted my head without breaking eye contact and whispered under my breathe "Sleep." The uchiha's eyes fluttered as he wobbled. I ran forth and caught him just before he collapsed.

"Do not forget this uchiha, even though you will not remember this, I love you but I will not let you take my secrets from me." My voice was soft. I cradled him in my arms as I walked to the couch. I gently laid him down and gave a small kiss to his forehead. After I made sure that he was as comfortable as he could get, I left. Even as I walked away I could feel the pull the raven had on me. I couldn't run from his analyzing eyes for long but I was not ready to tell him how I felt and what I was. I would have to try to avoid Sasuke and make it so he would not be able to ask me questions until I was ready. I was afraid, not the correct word, I was terrified, frightened to see his reaction. I didn't want to ruin his life or the relationship we held.

I had no wish to turn back time, or to erase what had happened. I walked down this lonely quiet street and stopped in front of my apartment. I closed my eyes fighting myself on whether or not to go in or leave. I opened the door coming to my conclusion. I would stay until I could no longer bare it, the guilt of keeping secrets. I walked up the rickety stairs to my empty apartment. At every step I would keep thinking of my choice. _Will I be ready to face Sasuke? What will happen when I do face him? How can I tell him? Will he accept me? _A voice interrupted my thoughts one I had come to be slight friends with after the change. **_'Kit would you mind not thinking about the uchiha bastard? You're giving me a headache._**' I gave a little chuckle _'Sorry kyuu. Just trying to decide what to do.'_

**_'why don't you just tell him how you feel then tell him when he ready what you are?' _**kyuubi's voice reverberated in my skull. I let out a righteous laugh '_yes kyuu. Because he wouldn't completely not freak out. Or worse try to kill me. ' _I heard no response as I opened my door. If It wasn't for the people I was sure that they would follow me I would have left years ago. Even I knew though this village needs me, whether they know it or not. I really couldn't just get up and leave.

I held no grudge against the villagers who had despised me and/or tortured me when I was younger. I found no point in it. It was useless to hold onto something from the past such as a grudge. I sat down on my bed with a stress-releasing breath. I laid down, closing my eyes trying to block everything and focus on going to kyuubi's cage. I opened my eyes to see the fox that had only recently come to be my friend "_hey kyuu_" the fox growled a little but his eyes held the emotion I was looking for: Concern, worry. The fox showing emotion just happened with in the last year when I was going through the "change", that put both of us in a situation that we needed to rely and trust each other or die. Neither of us wanted to die so we came to the conclusion that we ould just have to become friends. Then the fox began to change on me, transforming into a caring friend. **_'What do you want kit?' _**_'I need help. And no I cant ust come out to him..' _The fox just laughed at me **_'Kit your going to have to tell the boy at some point why not just do it in the beginning.' _**I glared at the fox _'I really don't want to scare him off and them have him come stake me in the middle of the night.'_ He laughed and cause the room to shake. I had let him out of his cage after we had become friends I gave him a comfortable room so he could live a little more comfortably then when he was in his cage. He never even took advantage of the freedom to take over my body without my permission. I stood in front of the demon lord as he calmed his fit of laughter. **_'Kit, as much as I would love to disagree with you. Your right. Although I reall think he wuld understand if you just came out and tolld him. '_** I touched his head, scratching him behind his giant ears._ ' maybe your right kyuu. I just would hate to see how he would react to knowing. I mean hes even more suspicious after he came back completely when I refused to spar him for weeks.'_

Dusk: That's all ive got for you for know lemme know what ya think. Before I continue writing it.


	2. Chapter

Dusk: I thank my readers for there generous amount of help. I still don't have a beta for this and it seems the plot foxes are even more cunning now after the help. Well I don't own Naruto or Sasuke and before I even go any further this story actually puts konoha in modern day so there are cell phones the boys just haven't used them yet. And with this cup of coffee and this computer I can gladly say on with the story.

Previously on My eternity:

I touched his head , scratching him behind his giant ears 'maybe your right, kyuu. I just would hate to see how he would react to knowing. I mean he's even more suspicious after he came back completely. I refuse to spar with him.'

I awoke to a harsh banging on my door. I shot up and ran to the door "Who could that be?" I opened the door to see a very angry uchiha "DOBE!" I took a step back "Yes uchiha?" I blinked several times as he reached forward and dragged me out of my apartment "Can you explain to me one: why I awoke on my couch this morning when if my memory serves me right you where in my house about to explain what the hell happened to you? And two you will spar with me." I was shocked I had made sure to erase his memory didn't I? _**'No kit you didn't you just put him to sleep' **_ 'DAMMIT' the uchiha tried to pull me but found that I would not move, even with all his strength. "Sorry but you said something about sparing right?" the uchiha's glare hardened and I felt his grip tighten on my black shirt "Naruto..." I sighed "Yeah, yeah I got it you want me to spar with you and you're made because I won't right." He tried to lift me and all I could do was laugh. "Yes. How can I tell if I am stronger than you if you won't spar with me?" he more than growled out.

I chuckled again causing his eyes to narrow into a harsher glare "I wont spar with you uchiha because I don't want to. You can get mad all you want, Teme." I may have ditched the stupid believe it but our nicknames never really changed. He stepped closer to me close enough to the point where his face was only a few centimeters away. He's eyes focused on mine "You've changed, Naruto." His face seemed to soften as he spoke "What aren't you telling me? What are you hiding?" I gulped and pulled away from him. I grabbed his arm and threw him into my apartment. I shut the door just as Iruka walked up the stairs "Hey Naru!" I grinned widely "Sup, ruka?" He gave me a grin that almost matched my own then it fade. I gulped again 'Please don't ask to come in.' "Do I smell human?" I raised an eyebrow "Well ruka, this is a human village still." He shrugged "You make a valid point. Do you need anymore blood? I'm going to go get some." I though about it for a moment, _**'Yes kit you need some your on your last two blood packets.' **__'Thanks kyuu' __**'No problem kit. I mean you don't want to go on a rampage and have murdered friends on you concise.' **__'Thank you for the enlightenment kyuu' _I heard a deep chuckle come from him. "Actually now that you mention it I only have two left. So if you didn't mind picking some up for me, that would be great."

He smiled and shrugged "No problem." He moved to get into my apartment. I got in front of him "Ruka-sensei what are you doing?" __He backed up in alarm "I was just seeing how much stuff you had?" I gave a questioning look "Why?" He chuckles a little "Did you already forget the house you where having built beside mine?" I rubbed the back of my head in thought, then it hit me like a bag of bricks "Oh yeah. How could I forget that? I'm not moving in yet. The only reason I was doing it anyway was to be closer to you in case I lose control and need someone to either contain or kill me." He gave a face at the last sentence "Naruto don't talk like that. Now why wont you let me into you apartment? Are you hiding someone from me?" I blinked _'Damn it, kyuu. What do I do? I don't want to find out what Iruka will do if he finds Sasuke in my apartment. He'll kill me for having a human in my apartment right after he lectures me about endangering us all, probably'__** 'Kit, tell him the truth. The punishment will only be worse if you don't just outright tell him.' **_His voice once again resounded heavily in my head. I sighed "Yes, Iruka. There is someone in my apartment." He raised his eyebrow and sighed "It's Sasuke, isn't?" I nodded slowly. He chuckled "he's probably been trying to listen in on our conversation."

I smirked and opened the door. The uchiha promptly fell out and would have landed on his face if he hadn't caught himself. "Yes I believe he was." I cracked a smile. My smile faded as he stood and Iruka and I held the same solemn look "what all did you hear uchiha?" my voice was serious that it to me did not sound like my voice. He looked at me his eyes holding the shocked emotion that he felt "What are you two?" I glanced at Iruka, asking what to do with just a single look asking what the best course of action would be to take. His next gesture and the look he gave told me I might as well tell him. 'Kyuubi this is happening way too fast. What should I do?" I was worried but how could I not be. I was about to explain something to one of my best friends and rival (cough cough crush cough cough) and I didn't know how he would react. I sighed again "Okay but not out here where everyone who wants to can listen in on our conversation. Into the apartment, Iruka-sensei you too." They both nodded and walked in, without any further remarks. I walked in with but a single deep sigh. I shut the door placing a seal on it.

I followed them in and lingered at the doorway leading to the living room. The raven turned as he sat on the small couch I had "Alright we did what you asked. Now tell me." I took a deep breath "Okay well. The best way to do that is to start a year after you left."

Dusk: How will Sasuke react to Naruto's secret? Is Kyuubi really friend or foe? And if all this happens will I be likely to be drinking a large cup of coffee by the end of it or at least be so high on coffee its all a good day?

Naru: Dusk, how much coffee had you had?

Dusk: uh I lost count. Sasuke made me like two pots.

Naru: Sasu?

Sasu: Uh actually Dusk more like three.

Dusk: That's a lot of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

-Dusk: I apologize my teachers have been piling projects on us and I haven't had the time. So I beg your forgiveness.

Sasu: I now see what you mean by your English teacher being evil

Naru: We told you so!

Dusk: Seriously now you figure it out?!

Sasu: She sorta reminds me of a certain snake sannin.

Perviously on My eternity:

_I followed them in and lingered at the doorway leading to the living room. The raven turned as he sat on the small couch I had "Alright we did what you asked. Now tell me." I took a deep breath "Okay well. The best way to do that is to start a year after you left."_

Chapter 3

"I left on a solo mission. Even I hadn't expected the outcome." I watched the raven as he seemed to hang on ever word that came from my mouth.

*Small flashback as he tells the story*

I felt the cold around me as I headed back home. I had just left the northern part of the land. Darkness did not seem far off but I pushed myself so that I could make it home before the sun rose the next day. I kept my mind focused and my guard up as I traveled deeper into the night. A soft rustle of leaves behind me did not stir me when it should have. I kept running I was so close to home I could see the village. I felt a presence behind me and I stopped turning as I drew my weapon. But I was to slow compare to the persons speed and had already been on the ground before I had realized they had moved. It took me by surprise that I couldn't realize that the person had leaned in close. "You look tasty" the deep melodic voice and than I felt him smell my neck "You smell delicious as well." I was so shocked that I couldn't move as he licked my neck. "Who are you?" I had heard myself speak quietly. A laugh shook the body that had pinned my own and he turned my face to look at him "Well, beautiful, my name is Izo. What is your name?" I remembered peering into his red eyes one was covered by thick blonde hair. "Naruto." His eyes seemed sad as he continued to speak "I beg you forgiveness naruto but I can not stop myself. I need to feed." I felt his breath on my neck before two objects pierced into my neck. I heard myself yell out at the pain, I even tried to fight him but I couldn't. My vision began to blur as he continued to drain me of my blood. I didn't even feel as he pulled out and turned me over. I saw tears in his eyes and even felt a few fall onto my face. "I am so sorry. I could not stop. I am so weak." His voice seemed to waver and my vision was completely losing focus and I could barely here him. "Naruto I ask your forgiveness. I have taken you life to they point you will not survive. For that I will grant you a cursed life. The same one I live with." I remember as he opened my mouth and a coppery substance rushed into my throat.

*end of flashback*

"And that's all I remember. When I awoke later Iruka was next to me and gave me a glass with blood. Then he explained this life to me." Iruka came over and placed his hand on my shoulder smiling softly as if to comfort. I glanced at the raven as he seemed to process the information. Then he spoke up "so what are you two?" I gave him a look "You mean you haven't figured it out. We are vampires." Both of us stood shocked at what happened next. The uchiha laughed then his eyes rolled back and he fainted. I blinked "well at least he was on the couch before he fainted." Iruka nodded in agreement. I sighed and moved over to him "what a strange person." I spoke as I knelt beside him. "Naru, I know that you have feelings for him but it is his feelings you nee to think about. Do not turn him on a whim." I shot him a sad angry look "I know that Iruka will wait for him even if he does not feel the same as I do. But for now I will move him to the bed. I will also stay by his side, much like I always have been, until he wakes. He is the next to move not us." I picked up the raven with ease and carried him to my room where a bed stood on a simple frame and a small chair in the corner. I pulled back the covers and set the thin man down. As I was covering him I heard Iruka say "Ill be back with blood for the next two days the rest will be at your house" The sentence finished as the front door closed. I smiled softly at the raven as I took a seat in the corner; he looked at peace as he slept. It seemed almost like a dream_. 'Hey Kyuu?'_ _**"Yes kit?'**_ The deep voice drew me to the cage that lay deep within my subconscious_. 'How am I supposed to act when he wakes up, kyuu?'_ I felt one of his tails wrap around me in a comforting matter like it had when I was changing just a year ago _**'It will be alright kit. I will be here for you. You know that, Kit'**_ I felt a warm tear shed on my cold skin. His tail wiped the tear away as he nuzzled my head _**'kit be brave and calm yourself. No matter what happens you still have friends.**_' I hugged his neck _'thanks kyuu' __**'anytime kit. I will always be here.'**_ I was pulled out of my mind and focused on the uchiha who seemed to be waking. _How much time had past while I was talking to Kyuu?_ I saw the dark eyes I had fallen for open, he seemed to search the room for something until his eye locked with mine. "Naru?" I smiled softly and "Yes, its me." He sat up and his eyes were swirled with sadness. I glanced at him calmly "What's wrong Sasuke? Why are you so sad?" His face showed expression again this time worry "Was what you said real? That you and Iruka are vampires? Is that why you are so far away from the bed now?" I sighed and dropped my head "Yes, its real and we are vampires. I didn't want to frighten you by sitting to close when you woke up."

"Naru is okay. I'm not afraid of you." I looked up into his eyes a little angry "You aren't scared of me, really? Then why do I see fear in your eyes and you heart is racing. His heart sound as if it could burst with how fast it was racing. "Im not afraid of you. Im afraid of what you will do." I was confused "What?" I looked up as I heard the floor creak and footsteps draw near to me. I shouldn't have looked up because as soon as I did my heart was crushed at the tears I saw. He fell to his knees and looked at me "Please don't leave me." I rushed to him looking into his eye and trying to wipe away some of the tears "Sasuke, Shh…" his hands clung to my shirt as if letting go would end his life. He just kept repeating "don't leave me…" I couldn't even get a word in. I gently placed my hand on his cheek, tilting his head towards mine; I kissed him full on the lips. His eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth. I slipped my tongue in and let it slide over his. By the time we broke apart he was panting and had stopped crying. "Sasuke I'm not really going anywhere, Im just moving into a new house." He panted and reached up and caressed my face "Good." I chuckled lightly and picked him up "You should really be resting. You did faint and you look exhausted." He nodded and didn't fight when I picked him up. I laid him back on the bed, underneath the covers. He stared at me and grabbed my shirt as I pulled away he looked like a little kid. "Can you stay by my side?" I smiled softly at him "I always have and always will. I need blood though. I haven't feed since last week." He looked confused at that so I explained "Because of kyuu I only really need blood of the minimum two times a week. And I haven't feed once this week." He nodded "Are you really that afraid you'll attack me? And turn me like you where turned." I nodded to afraid to really speak. "I see" I stroked his hair gently "I'm terrified that I will attack you so I'm trying not to. I don't want you to have this life…unless…another time ill explain that. For now sleep. I will be here when you wake." He nodded and drifted to sleep and when he was out I got up and left. _**'Unless Kit?'**__ 'Unless he really wants to be with me; You know just as much as I do a vampire only ever turns their mate… or if they attack a human who didn't need to die like I was…' __**'Kit your going to have to tell him your feelings sooner or later. Then he will have to decide if he feels the same and is willing to mate.' **__'I hope he will, but I don't want this life for him unless he decides that.' _I felt the burning in my throat meaning I needed to feed and fast. _**'Kit you must feed. After that we will decide what to do from here.'**_ I nodded and left it at that walking over to the small fridge in my apartment I reached in and grabbed my last blood transfusion packet. I placed in the microwave heating it for about 40 sec and pouring it into a glass. I downed my glass and went back into my room, to rest myself in the chair. I smiled again at the raven before closing my eyes. I allowed sleeps cold hands to take me. No dreams came only nightmares of that night.

*time skip*

I felt the soft rays of light shining down on my face and strange weight lay in my lap. I opened my eyes slowly the sun still hurting my eyes but just a little bit. I glanced down and saw a heartbreaking sight; the raven's head was in my lap his head onto of folded arms. I brushed a piece of hair away from his face. He seemed so relaxed, almost angelic. A soft smile crossed my face as I petted his hair softly my hand resting on his cheek. He nuzzled into my hand and I saw the small shiver that ran through his body at the icy touch. "Im sorry that im cold." A soft smirk for its place on his lips "No need to apologize" his words held comfort. I chuckled softly as he lifted his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Sasu why are you sleeping on my lap and not in the bed?" I saw the blush that spread on his cheeks and it caused me to smirk "You where just so far away." I interrupted him "You where afraid I would disappear or was there hidden feelings to you sleeping on my lap?" I watched his blush deepen, making me chuckle. "Uh…" I heard the door to the bedroom open and looked up to greet the intruder "You, kakashi." I saw my teacher smirk underneath his mask as he took in the view "Naru I thought Iruka told you not to do anything naughty until he's decided." We both laughed as the younger uchiha bolted away from the position. "Kakashi, we weren't doing anything bad he was just sleeping on my lap. And before you interrupted he was just about to tell me something." Kakashi laughed again "Iruka wanted me to come up and check on you also help you pack." I nodded with a grin. "Okay Ill be right out to help pack what hasn't already been sold or moved into scrolls." He went back into the living room and Sasuke looked over "So kakashi's one too?" I nodded "He's Iruka's mate." he gave me a perplexed look "Mate?" I nodded again "Yes mate. Vampires mate for eternity. We only ever have one." He nodded but left it at that. I smirked and got up "I have to go help him pack up the other rooms. You're welcome to join or go back to sleep or even leave." I left the room not really seeing if he was going to stay in the room or follow me out. Kakashi was in the living room packing up the scrolls and books into a box. He looked up "Good now we can get rid of this couch." I smirked and took hold of it as kakashi took the other end and out surroundings shifted to the fire pit behind my new house. I let go of the couch as it lit on fire thanks to kakashi's ability of fire. I walked inside and lay down on my new couch. Kakashi was watching the fire then we shifted back to the house to grab other furniture I wouldn't need and found the uchiha packing up the dishes in another box. I walked in "Your efforts are wasted we aren't keeping those dishes I got new one in the house." The raven turned I figured it would be and easy transport this way." I smirked and grabbed the box and him "Come on you are coming with us we are about to go to the house again." He squeaked quietly but didn't fight. I set him on the chair which was the next to move and handed him the box of dishes. Like the couch both me and kakashi took hold and transported it to the house.

Sasuke got up after we had shifted taking the box with him. And kakashi threw the chair into the pit. I took the box opened it and turned to look at the raven "How bout a little target practice. Kakashi will throw them and we will hit them. "He shrugged "Sure sounds fun..." kakashi grabbed three plates threw them in to the air and I called on the winds breaking the plates into tiny pieces. Sasuke just used kunai. When we had finished, I threw the uchiha on my back and shifted back to the apartment. I set the raven down catching him as he stumbled little "You might feel a bit dizzy." The raven gave a black expression "A bit?" I grinned back "Yep, it happens the first time you shift even if you're human." He smacked my hand away but leaned on my shoulder. I smirked reaching past the raven to grab something. The raven gave me an even look but did something I wasn't expecting, since he had only really found out my feelings yesterday, he leaned up and kissed me. My eyes went wide but I kissed him back. I didn't need air so I didn't force the kiss any deeper or longer then the raven could handle. I wrapped my hand around his waist as he deepened the kiss to his liking before pulling away panting. He smirked "You really don't want to hurt me do you?" I shook my head softly "No I don't. You mean a lot to me more than my own life." The raven smirked as a stake was shoved through my heart I gasped as he spoke "good then you wont mind dying for me then." I bolted up realizing I was still on my couch. I ran a hand over my face as Kakashi walked in "You ready to go back to the apartment? The couch finished burning." I nodded shaking my head to rid myself of the nightmare I had just felt. Standing we shifted to the apartment. I looked around in the kitchen, and then walked back towards the bedroom, smelling arousal. As I opened the door I look towards the bed finding the one I had just dreamt about jerking off. I smirked leaning against the doorway. The raven didn't notice me and kept his pace. In his pants I heard mumbled versions of my name. I walked over and leaned over whispering into his ear "Cum for me." And just as I had finished the sentence he came all over his stomach, quietly screaming my name. I shifted back to the doorway clearing my throat "well someone likes to do naughty things and their friend's bed while they are away." The raven turned completely red before realizing what he looked like and the position he was in. I laughed "Don't even bother trying to make up excuses. I was standing here watching for a good 2 minutes before you came. Screaming my name." he covered his face with a pillow. I walked over and pulled on the pillow "There is no reason to hide."

"But I- I just…" I put my head on the pillow "It's okay because I like you anyway. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't." I tugged at the pillow again and this time it came loose. Pulling it away I gave the red raven a smirk before leaning in and putting my forehead on his. I felt his warm breath as he moaned, his heated face being chilled by my cool temperature. I placed a soft kiss to his panting lips. I pulled away and sat up. I smirked looking down the rest of his body and the white mess that was scattered about. I also noticed that his member had hardened again. I shook my head "What am I going to do with you, s'uke? Already hard and all I did was give you a soft kiss and place my forehead on yours." I almost chuckled at how his blush deepened turning his skin tone to almost a tomato red. I put my hand on his cheek then got up "Im going to let you take care of your little…problem." Iwas about to walk away when I felt his hand grab my shirt. I looked back at him.

Dusk: That seemed like a pretty good place to end it.

Naru: Only one question.

Dusk: only one?

Sasu: dusk…

Naru: why am I a pervert?

Dusk: your not I was just trying to make the relationship bloom a bit better.

Sasu: I believe naru she calls it authoress magic

Dusk: well duh. Well then Good bai my dearest readers. Give me reviews and or pm on you thoughts and I will try to finish the next chapters relatively quickly.


End file.
